poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkrai reappears/Dark Void attacks Pokemon/The Haunting Nightmare of Pokemon/Baron transforms into Lickilicky
This is how Darkrai appears, dark void attacks the pokemon, haunting nightmare of pokemon and how Baron turns into Lickilicky goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Then suddenly Darkrai's Shadow appear from the tree) Darkrai: '''Go away! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Huh, Huh? '''Chiro: '''Who said that? (Darkrai appears from the shadows) '''Ash, Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Darkrai! (Then Alberto and the Villains appear) Baron Alberto: '''Ah ha! Lickilicky! (He sends out Lickilicky) '''Jessie: '''Leave it to the brave Baron to find Darkrai in a flash! '''James and Meowth: '''With such daring and dash! '''Bowser: '''Let's show him who's boss! (As they start recording) '''Baron Alberto: '''There is no escape. All right, Lickilicky, Gyro Ball! (As Lickilicky uses Gyro Ball on Darkrai, But it misses and and his legs grew and stands on the pole and uses Shock Wave zapping Lickilicky, Then It uses Hyper Beam on Darkrai, But he dodges it) '''Darkrai: '''Dark Void! (Darkrai fires Dark Void putting all the trainer's Pokemon to sleep, hitting Girafarig, Sudowoodo and Gible) '''Gible Trainer: '''GibIe, no! '''Brock: '''Sudowoodo! '''Kai: What in the worId is that? Brock: It's Darkrai! Dawn: Quick Buizel, use water gun! Shadow: No wait! (Buizel fires Water Gun, but Darkrai dodges it) Darkrai: Dark Void! (Darkrai fires Dark Void again putting the rest of the Pokemon including the heroes to sleep) Spike: '''What's happening, I feel... Strange! (Falls asleep) '''Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Leonardo: Donatello! Michelangelo: Raphael! Blossom & Buttercup: Bubbles! Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon! Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Applejack! Eddy & Double-D: Ed! Izzy Izumi: No, Tentomon! Chiro: '''It got Sparx and Antauri! '''Joe Kido: '''Oh no! Gomamon! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''Palmon too! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Hawkmon! '''Cody Hida: '''Armadillomon! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Wormmon! '''Henry Wong: '''Terriermon! '''Bibarel Trainer: Bibarel! (Darkrai runs off while the heroes goes after it) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but misses as the heroes continues chasing Darkrai) Mario: Come on! Luigi: Wait for me, Mario! James: My neck! Bowser: '''Will you hold still for a moment?! (We cut to the Heroes who was still chasing Darkrai and heads into the shades from the shadows, Then It a Floating Spirit of Bibarel appears and sinks into the walls) '''Ash Ketchum: You saw that, right? Omi: '''What was that Pokemon floating? '''Chiro: It's a Bibarel. Danny Fenton: '''They must have been having bad dreams. '''Mario: '''Look! (They see Darkrai's shadow moving on the building and then the ground) '''Danny Fenton: I'm going ghost! (Transforms into his ghost form) Chiro: '''I think he needs to teach it a lesson, Hyperforce Go! (Transforms into the Hero Leader Form) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Let's get him! '''Ash Ketchum: Quick, Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu launches thunderbolt on Darkrai's shadow as it rises up) Ash Ketchum: Okay! Pikachu now use Volt Tackle! (Pikachu uses volt tackle, but Darkrai uses double team) Danny Phantom: It uses Double Team! (Pikachu keeps using volt tackle trying to hit the real Darkrai) Twilight Sparkle: Pikachu, stop! Your wasting your time on your attack! (Pikachu keeps continue to attack, but only to hit the clones) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Fires Pepper Breath, but hits the clone) No effect! Guilmon: '''Pyro Sphere! (Fires Pyro Sphere, but hits the clone) Which is the real one?! '''Veemon: Vee Headbutt! (But misses) It's hard! Chiro: '''Hyper Force Fire! (He fires at Darkrai but misses) (As Pikachu stops using the attack) '''Danny Phantom: '''Is this enough? '''Ash Ketchum: Look Darkrai, the onIy one Ieavin' here is you! Darkrai: No, I stay. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Tai Kamiya: What did you say? You stay? (Just then Baron, his Lickilicky and Team Rocket shows up) Baron Alberto: Let me handle this. Darkrai is mine. Ash Ketchum: Baron! Baron Alberto: Lickilicky, use Hyper Beam! (Lickilicky fires his attack, but Darkrai dodge the attack and fire Dark Void Baron Alberto: Lickilicky! Get up LickiIicky! This is no time for a nap! (Gets licked) (The heroes charges to Darkrai, but it quickly vanishes and disappears as the spirit of Bibarel appears) Twilight Sparkle: Bibarel! Ash Ketchum: Again? (Bibarel sinks into the wall) Meowth: What's that thing? (Bibarel's spirit sinks into the wall) Jessie: An ultra-rare Pokemon? James: That flies through walls? Baron Alberto: It can't be real. Dr. Eggman: Of course not! That is a Bibarel as a spirit hit by Darkrai's dark void attack! (Lickilicky suddenly glows pink aura as Baron turns into a Lickilicky) Jessie: Maybe so, but -- care to explain what you're up to? Baron Alberto: Well, what? Meowth: The camera does add a few extra pounds. James: B-b-b-b-b-buh Baron! Baron Alberto: Spit it out, I say! Ash Ketchum: Man, I must be havin' another nightmare. Guilmon: '''Takato, Don't listen it's not Lickilicky! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Any second I'm gonna wake up from their dream! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, I want you to hurry and wake me up! (Pikachu uses thunderbolt, Zapping Ash, Emerl and the other heroes) '''Chiro: '''I meant to wake us up, not zap us up! (Jessie brings a small mirror showing Baron and indeed he became a Lickilicky) '''Baron Alberto: '''My royal tongue! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5